Sonic's lovers
by iheartsonic
Summary: Every fairy knows him. Every fairy loves him. And how couldn't they? He is a hero. He is a legend. He is Aaron Stone. Rating might change to T (but nothing beyond T, don't worry)
1. Periwinkle

**Okay, this will be a series of one-shots about various girls and how much they love Sonic/Aaron Stone. It'll be POV. And obviously, it won't be canon to the series. Well, yes, some of the fairies appearing in this are in love with Sonic, but most of events themselves are just a "what if?". I'll actually state which of these events happened in the series at the end of each chapter. And sure, some of the fairies in this aren't in love with Sonic. There will even be one about Tink :3. Yeah, yeah, I know, but remember, most of this, if not all, is a "what if" type of story. Some of these will take place during the films/stories/etc.**

 **Okay, first of all, Peri.**

* * *

My hero.

Just imagine the irony. A Frost fairy dying trapped under a pile of snow. That's what would've happened had I not met him. I just love him. Sure, you might think it's no big deal because he saves a lot of girls. But the thing is, the day I met him was also the day of my first kiss. 'Nuff said.

You wonder who I'm talking about? Well, Aaron Stone, of course. Ah, just that name makes my wings flutter in excitement.

There's only one problem. Almost every girl I know envies me for this. No, don't worry, they're not mean to me, they don't go all _Why you and not me_ or anything like that. But whenever I bring him up, they treat me like some kind of celebrity. They can't say anything other than how awesome it must be to date _that_ Aaron Stone, the only guy who has ever managed to whoop a hawk's petunia single-handedly since Ella and Diana Blake and who is so cool because he saved Pixie Hollow from this or that. Yes, the way he puts his life on the line for all of us is amazing and I admire him for that. But for once, I wish I could talk with them about my boyfriend and not about Aaron Stone.

I probably shouldn't think of that. What matters is that I got to know the sweet and caring person he really is. Plus, I have no time to think about that, because there's someone knocking on the door.

So I snapped out of my daydreaming state, got out of bet and opened the door to find my beloved Azure Speedster outside. "Oh, hi. I wasn't expecting you so early. Is there any...umm...special reason for it?" I asked, blushing

"There's...something you should know" he began

And judging by the look on his face, it was something serious. I took his hand and led him inside, closing the door behind the two of us.

"I really don't know how to say it" he continued. He looked sadder with each second

"What is it?" I asked worried, clutching his hand tightly

"I...I'm not really who you think I am"

I stared at him confused for a few seconds. "What?"

"This...the one you see right now, the one you've heard so much about...he's not real"

That didn't make any sense to me. He was right there. I was holding his hand. How could he not be real?

"Aaron, I don't get it" I said in deeper confusion

"That's it" he replied. "I'm not Aaron, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Sparrowhog. Just a regular Tinker. Aaron Stone is just an alter-ego"

That made a bit of sense. But just a bit.

"An alter-ego? But...why?" I asked, intrigued rather than anything else. He probably would've expected me to be angry or something

"I just wanted to protect everyone and still have a normal life"

"I see" I replied. "And the other two..."

"Shadow and Silver" he answered before I had even thought how to ask it

"Does anyone else know?"

"A couple of friends, but that's all. Even Queen Clarion or the others from the Special Forces don't know" he answered. "Since we're at it, feel free to tell Spike and Gliss. I trust them enough for them to know this"

I blushed again. "So...does that mean you trust me too?"

"Of course I do. Does that mean you're alright with it?"

I pulled Sonic into a hug. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet. So that was the big deal?"

"Actually, that's not all"

I let him go, knowing something bad would come up. "Then what it is?"

"You must've heard what I do on a regular basis"

I nodded. "Kicking petunias, saving seasons...is there anything you don't do?"

"Think about it. If anyone like Eggman attacks Pixie Hollow, you might be in danger just by being close to me"

Oh, no. Please, Incanta, tell me it's not true. It can't be true.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing exactly what was coming

"I think it'd be safer for you if we stopped seeing each other"

I could literally feel my heart breaking in that moment.

"Plus, there's also the rule with the border..." he continued

"Wait, wait, wait. I thought it didn't apply to you"

"But that doesn't mean I can abuse the privilege" he replied

"I...I understand. It's for the greater good"

"I knew someone as sweet as you would understand"

" _How does he manage to make me blush like this?_ " I asked myself in the moment I heard that as I felt my face turn red again. "Are you on any important business right now?"

"Not really" he answered. "Besides going to the Mainland for the change of seasons in a few weeks, I'm not working on anything important. Why?"

"I just wanted to hang out with you sometime"

"Oh, sure. How about tonight? Eating chili dogs and playing Hero Rising in the basement?" he suggested

"Sounds good to me"

"Hey, I thought Tinkers weren't going to the Mainland"

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Well, it used to be like that, but, long story short, a couple of things happened, I intervened and now we do. And knowing myself, one day I'll probably come back from the Mainland with another adventure for everyone to talk about"

As Sonic was about to leave, I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed one final kiss on his lips.

"Uhh...I'd better go now. You know, tinkering with things and all that" he said as he walked out through the door.

I didn't lie. I understood him. But I also with things would've turned out differently.

* * *

 **Happened or "what if?": happened**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOO! Why, Sonic, why? You're Aaron Stone! Aaron. Freaking. Stone! I know you could've protected her. The whole community of SonicXPeri shippers (which consists only of me and Carnage Sprite, and probably the guest reviewer from my _Love at first sight_ fic, but still) knows you'd protect her if she was in danger. Why?**

 ***shrug* Well, more of him for me then. *blushes* Uhh...I mean...who should be next?**

 **That's right, you guys choose which girl is next. Keep in mind, it doesn't have to be one who actually likes Sonic in the main series. Remember, most of these are "what if?" stories, so you can suggest anyone from the series EXCEPT Queen Clarion. Even I'm not going that far. And of course, except Ella or Diana. That would be even worse. And also, I'll write more one-shots of a single girl, so you can suggest her multiple times. Just not more times in a row. I also want some diversity**

 **note/edit/whatever: this happens sometime between _The Tinker's Gift_** **(retelling of the first film) and _The Lost Treasure_. Originally it was set after _The Lost Treasure_ , but then I realised that by that time, Sonic had already had a crush on Rosetta. And because this is one is part of the series, there would've been continuity conflicts.**


	2. Tinkerbell

**Yay! New shipper :3 It's time for your initiation ceremony *hugs lauraotaku22* There. You're initiated :3**

 **Alright, for this chapter, we have Tink. I couldn't do one with Peri being jealous becuase this one takes place during _The Lost Treasure_ , but I might do that another time. That being said, let's get started :3**

* * *

Just what's up with this Aaron Stone? Why does everyone love him? And by everyone, I mean _everyone._

What, you don't believe me? Just say the name _Aaron Stone_ and you'll see every fairy on a 50 miles radius swooning. Or maybe I should say every fairy except me.

Yeah, I know, you might say everyone loves him because he saved Pixie Hollow and all that, but there have been many others who have done that and I don't hear too much about them. In fact, how about that time when I saved spring? I actually worked together with him and I don't get anywhere near as much attention as he does.

But to be fair, I was part of the problem back then. And It's not like I have anything against him. After all, he saved me from that hawk and helped me rehabilitate my reputation after I messed up. I just think he's overrated.

Or do I? Why am I giving so much importance to this?

Oh, right. Because now I have to work with him and his squad to build the Fall Sceptre. Or more like be supervised by them. I guess it's fair. I kind of am a hothead who flies off the handle, I'll give Fairy Mary that. But still, did it really have to be the guy in front of whom I embarrassed myself by putting Pixie Hollow, not to mention the Mainland, in danger?

Jingles. Someone's at the door. It doesn't take a genius to figure out who. I got up from my chair and opened the door. Sure enough, the three were right there.

"Tink" I heard Aaron say. "It's...been a while"

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah. Who would've thought we'd work together again?"

"I was actually looking forward to it" he replied

His tone seemed unexpectedly friendly, given all the trouble I had caused two seasons ago. But then again, why was that so unexpected? He was a nice guy.

And what a nice guy. Maybe that's why everyone admires him. Not only does he protect Pixie Hollow, but he also has time to make others feel better about themselves. Or at least he had time to do so in my case.

I really had no reason to dislike him. I just didn't like the situation I was in. You know, the whole spring incident. But maybe there was another time to think about that. I have work to do.

I led the three inside. I picked up my tools, ready to start working, when Aaron decided to compliment me for some reason.

"I've seen your work before. If that's anything to go by, I think it's safe to say this'll be one Fall Sceptre to remember"

I don't know whether he knew how I was feeling and was trying to make me feel better or he was just being nice to me like always, but something felt weird. The good kind of weird. "Uhh...thanks"

I admit, it felt good to know he didn't hold a grudge against me after all that. Or at least I hope he didn't. But no matter what I hope, what I did was still serious, so it'd probably be safe to assume that we were still on bad terms to some extent.

I sat down at my table and proceeded to work on some components. For some reason, I was curious about something. "So...what's up with you?"

"What?" he asked

Pots and kettles. I couldn't have made this sound worse even if I had asked Sil to say it for me. "All the fairies who are going crazy about you. What's with that?"

"No idea. Not that I minded, though. A little attention is nice"

"You call that _a little_?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood

"No joke" Stark replied. "You should've seen the fairies from the Pixie Dust Delivery Depot"

"Don't remind me" Aaron complained

"You surely have a way with fairies" Stark added, smirking

I've noticed. The whole time while I was working, I couldn't help but think of that day. That day when I thought my life was over. And then he showed up. Without him, my life would probably be over. I feel like I owe so much to him.

But I don't, right? I mean, that's what heroes do. They save you and don't expect anything in return. Maybe that's the problem. Why do I feel like I owe something to him?

Maybe I was just overthinking it. Or was I? What if I didn't even feel like that? Maybe it really was that Aaron Stone charm every fairy was talking about. I had just failed to realise it. Or maybe I was deliberately denying it. And the fact that he reminded me so much of one of my best friends didn't help at all. On a separate note, how curious was that?

"Say, how comes you look so much like Sonic? Are you related or something?"

"I've never really thought about it. I usually focus on the task at hand and don't have time for small things like this. But maybe we'll think about it when the right time will come" he answered

It seems he's never thought of many things. This, the fangirls...but as he said, he always focuses on the task at hand. And I know he's doing a great job at it. He managed to make a Tinker fairy feel better about herself, didn't he?

Jingles, Aaron. You surely have a way with fairies.

* * *

 **Happened or "what if?": "what if?". Well, sort of**

 **I can't tell you which of these events themselves happened in the Sonic the Sparrowhog continuity and which didn't, because that would be a spoiler for IsonicfanI's fics, but here's what I can tell you: after the spring incident, she felt weird because she had messed up that badly, just like she said in the 6th paragraph. But that's it. Not in love with Sonic, no confused feelings, nothing as deep as what you read here.**

 **Okay, who's next?**


	3. Nyx

**to lauraotaku22: can you believe that I was actually considering writing one about Nyx?**

 **I have no idea what I could write in one about Vidia right now. But I might come up with something later. It's probably going to be set during _The Great Fairy Rescue_.**

* * *

"I'll take care of this. Scouts, take everyone to cover! Go, go, go!"

Throughout the mission, Commander Stone's orders kept echoing in my head.

I can't believe this. I know he and his division secretly worked against me. I know they tried to protect that monster. And the worst part? Even now that he can clearly see that I was right, he still wants to take care of the important stuff and leave me out of this.

No. Not this time. I have to stop this. I have to prove that I'm more that just a Scout. I have to show him what I'm made of.

Ugh. What am I thinking? I'm supposed to protect Pixie Hollow, not to impress some guy. But then again, he wasn't just some guy. He was _that_ guy. And even so, I'm just a Scout. He, on the other hand, is not only one of the most respected soldiers of he Pixie Hollow Special Forces, but also the apprentice of the late lamented Commanders Ella and Diana Blake. Who am I to think I can compare myself to him?

But anyway, there was the beast. Chasing Fawn and the Commander. Who knows why it was planning to draw them to its tower? I smashed that tower with the catapult and, to my luck, the falling debris knocked out the beast. Now we'll see what Aaron has to say now that I saved his life.

"Nyx! What are you doing?" I heard Fawn ask

"Saving Pixie Hollow!"

"No" Aaron began, gesturing towards the beast. "He was saving Pixie Hollow!"

The next thing I knew, there was a lightning bolt heading right towards me. That was it. Maybe that was my punishment for not following orders. I closed my eyes, ready to face my imminent punishment...

But why was I not dead yet? I opened my eyes to see what was going on and, to my surprise, that beast...no, Gruff, had jumped in front of me to take the lightning.

No way. Aaron...Aaron was right all the time?

Of course he was. What else could I expect from him? We're talking about the one who made peace between humans and fairies and who reunited the Winter Woods with the rest of Pixie Hollow.

While I was busy processing what had happened, a couple of trees got hit and burnt by the lightning.

However, Fawn snapped me back to my senses. "Nyx, we don't have much time. The fire is spreading fast. Listen to me. Get out of here. Get everyone to safety. Go!"

At last, I followed the orders while Aaron and Fawn took care of the storm. And needless to say, Aaron handled the situation well, like he always does.

I wish I could say the same about Fawn, though. As the three flew right into the clouds, the storm was repelled by what looked like an explosion of green lightning. They were falling, probably unconscious. Aaron recovered and maintained his airborne position, but Fawn and Gruff weren't so lucky. I commanded the Scouts to catch them and bring them to the ground safely.

Gruff recovered quickly. Upon closer inspection, I had noticed that his horns were gone and his wings had turned to ash. No big deal. I guess they were temporary. But Fawn, on the other hand...

I saw a Healing-talent approach her. The Healing-talent examined her, then turned to the others and shook her head.

No. Was she...she couldn't be. Why? Just why did I have to play the hero?

Stark aimed one of his blaster gauntlets at me. And who could blame him? "This is all your fault! If you had followed the orders, this wouldn't have happened!"

I couldn't have said it better myself, sir.

And then I couldn't believe what happened. Gruff brushed his fur against Fawn, transmitting a bit of green lightning energy to her. She inhaled quickly and woke up. She was alive.

Everyone ran to her and Gruff in relief, myself included. But Commander Stone didn't go easy on me. And again, who could blame him?

"Do you realise what you've done? Fawn was lucky to survive, but all this could have been avoided had you not disregarded the orders of your superiors. What is wrong with you?"

I'll tell you what's wrong with me. Or at least I wish I could tell you.

I just hate to love you.

* * *

 **Happened or "what if?": "what if?"**

 **Same thing as before. I can't tell you how things happened because of potential spoilers, but I can tell you that Nyx isn't in love with Sonic.**

 **So, next? I was thinking about Sweet Pea. Who could be better than the nr. 1 Aaron Stone fangirl? What do you say? But be careful, though. It might change the way you look at her obsession with Sonic.**

 **Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see :3**


	4. Sweet Pea

**I think I'll do the one with Tink and Peri right after this one :3**

 **For now, here's Sweet Pea.**

* * *

"Someone get the crazy fangirl away from me!" Aaron shouted as he flew away at his legendary speed.

I knew it would turn out like this. It always does.

He just sees me as a crazy fangirl. I'm not like that. Well, technically, I am, but not on purpose.

Aaron is an amazing person. The way he risks his life for all of us is amazing. His courage is amazing. His kindness and generosity are amazing.

And that's the problem. He's too amazing. I love him for all of that and for many other things, I really do, but whenever he's around, or even when someone mentions him, I just lose my head. I always go overboard and creep him out.

As Aaron left, I fell on a nearby tree log, sobbing quietly to myself. I finally found my knight in shining armour and I can't even think about him without looking like a psychopath.

Sometimes I just wish he wasn't real. Sometimes I wish he was just a legend. A fairytale, as humans call him. That way I wouldn't have to go through this. I wouldn't get my heart broken every day.

Still, he is great. When I see him, I feel my heart flutter faster than my wings. And not just because he's handsome or anything like that. Sure, he is handsome, but that's not all. He would never believe this since we don't even know each other that well and we're not particularly close friends, but I've always known someone like him was truly special. I got the chance to know the real him during his mission in the Realm of Seasons. But he never got to know the real me. And he probably never will.

How can someone make me so happy and so sad at the same time?

But as I was was lying on the log and contemplating on my miserable love life, I felt two arms wrap around me. The warm embrace was soon accompanied by a voice.

"Hey, care to tell me what's wrong?"

I knew that voice. Nobody in the Never Council knew it better than I did. I slowly opened my eyes to see that the sparrowman of my dreams, the one and only Aaron Stone, was the one showing me compassion.

"I...I can't tell you" I managed to say between sobs

I know what you're thinking. I should've confessed my true feelings to him. But I was afraid I'd mess up even more than usually.

"Okay, but I can cuddle you until you feel better" he replied

"I thought you didn't like me"

"I'm an unfortunate fangirl magnet, not a jerk"

Oh, Aaron, even when you break my heart, you never fail to be charming.

* * *

 **Happened or "what if?": "what if?"**

 **Now it's the other way around. We know that Sweet Pea is crazy (and I mean CRAZY) about Sonic, but the events themselves didn't take place in the series. First of all, Sweet Pea doesn't go through such deep emotional states when it comes to Sonic. For the sake of the humour in the series, I think it's better to just say she's a fangirl and leave it at that. Now she certainly must've chased Sonic and he must've run away from her several times. And yeah, at one point she might have been sad and Sonic might have cuddled her to make her happy, but not in this particular scenario.**

 **That being said, this surely was short. And sad :( I think it might very well be more heartfelt than the one with Peri.**

 **Anyway, the one with Tink and Peri is next. It might take longer than the previous ones. Until then, I still have no ideas for Vidia :( so why don't you guys tell me what you'd like to see after that?**


	5. Tinkerbell & Periwinkle

**to lauraotaku22: Nah, not really. I've seen a couple of Jack Frost pairings and some of them are mostly based on ice and cold-related powers more than anything else. This seems to be one of them**

 **Now to all readers, if you're reading my _Sonic the Sparrowhog: Blazefire Legacy_ fic (which btw, is a Sonic/Barbie crossover rather than Sonic/Tinkerbell; for anyone who doesn't know, I'm basically writing a Barbie spin-off series of Sonic the Sparrowhog), this chapter contains a major spoiler. And even if you're not reading it yet, it's still a major spoiler for the series in general, even though this is a "what if?" story. But then again, if you're reading _Blazefire Legacy_ , you might have already figured it out by now**

* * *

 _Tinkerbell's POV:_

Who would've ever thought that the guy who saved my wings four times in a row, who stole my heart and who reminded me so much of my best friend _is_ my best friend in disguise?

That's it. I said it. I'm in love with him. Ironical, I know, but I just can't deny it anymore. I'm in love with the guy I used to consider overrated every time I'd hear a fairy say something like _Aaron Stone is so fast that he can turn off the light in his room and get in bed before the room is dark._ Even though it kind of helps to know he's actually Sonic.

I feel like all the adventures we've been through together created a special bond between us. I'm sure I know him better than almost anyone else.

The whole Pixie Hollow, myself included, had gathered in the Winter Woods for the celebration of Ella and Diana's return. Yes, you heard that right. The heroes of all heroes, the legends of all legends, the best soldiers anyone's ever heard of, respected by everyone and feared by every enemy from the Mainland to the Outer Rim, who revolutionised the Pixie Hollow Special Forces and under whose protection not a single person in Neverland had ever died, were back from the dead. Well, technically, not from the dead. Turns out they survived that battle, but somehow got turned into humans and ended up on the Mainland with no memory of who they were and with limited powers. But they went back to normal eventually.

Whatever. The ceremony was going to start in an hour or so, which means I still had enough time to find Sonic.

How did it even happen? I used to be excited about stuff like inventions and Lost Things, but now all I want is to spend time with him. Is he simply irresistible or am I just head over heels for him? What am I saying? Of course he's irresistible.

And that might be a problem. I've got serious competition. Namely, pretty much the whole female population of Neverland. And who knows how many other girls from who knows how many other kingdoms? But the most serious competition of all is Peri. I've noticed the way he looks at her. He even admitted he still had feelings for her after all this time.

Hold on, what the Pixie Dust is in my head? I'm seeing my own sister as a rival? What's wrong with me? Maybe some time with Sonic will help me. But I can't seem to find him anywhere.

I kept walking through the Winter Woods, looking for him. And I didn't find Sonic, but someone poked me in the back of the head.

I turned around...and no one was there. I shrugged, then I felt another poke in the arm. I looked again. Nobody.

I was either going crazy or someone was playing pranks on me. And I had an idea to find out who it was. " _My Little Pony_ is overrated" I said

Diana showed up from behind one of the trees. "You're overrated"

"Shouldn't you be preparing for the ceremony?"

"I guess" she answered. "You have three tries to guess why I'm here"

"You wanted to go to the Keeper's library and check what happened while you were gone?"

"Ew, books" she replied. "Next"

"Sled keeps flirting with you and you want to get away from him?"

"Ew, Sled" she replied. "No, he was flirting with Zarina earlier"

"Ouch. That's going to hurt" I said. "Uhh...I know! You wanted to find Lord Milori for a _you're so old_ marathon before the ceremony"

"I've already done that" Diana replied. "Ella and I couldn't wait to meet our bros' sidekick"

"Sidekick?" I asked

"Well, from the way they talk about you, I figured they must've recruited and trained you"

"Uhh...no, they didn't. I trained a little with Terence and with a guy named Peter. I don't think you know him. But nothing too serious" I replied

"Wait, what?" she asked. "Then how did you even manage to fight humans?"

"I don't know" I answered. "Maybe luck, or maybe those guys were just really stupid" or because I was teamed up with the sparrowman of my dreams and I was giving my best for him

Diana shrugged. "Maybe. So, are you coming or what? Ella's waiting"

I flew after Diana and she led me to the rest of my friends. They were all sitting on a tree log next to Ella, who was snuggling Sonic.

"D'awwww" I teased Sonic. "Let me guess, you can't find your stuffed bunny?"

"Mimzy is home" Sonic replied

"Hey, he might be the world's most famous petunia kicker and the idol of every girl who knows what a guy is, but he's still my little brother" Ella replied, tapping Sonic's nose. "Boop"

"So," I began. "I heard you couldn't wait to meet Sonic's sidekick"

"And for good reason" Ella replied. "You made peace with humans, you cured broken wings, you reunited the Winter Woods with the warm side...and all that in two years. It took you two years to do what we couldn't do in about one thousand"

"I guess we make a good team" I replied. "And I'm not even in the Special Forces"

"Just don't join any time soon" Ella joked. "I still want to be High Commander"

To be fair, I had no idea Sonic spoke so highly of me. Could that mean something?

"If Sonic, Shadow and Silver were to you what we were to them, I think we have a new legend around" Diana said

"Yeah, she's always been like a little sister to us" Sonic added

Jingles. Friendzoned. Or more like sisterzoned. No, I couldn't let it end like that. I had to do something. "Umm...Sonic, can you come with me for a second? I want to show you something"

Sonic followed me to a distant part of the Winter Woods, where there didn't seem to be anyone else. "Okay, what is it?"

I couldn't resist anymore. As soon as we were all alone, I wrapped my arms around Sonic's neck and locked our lips together. I could tell I had taken him by surprise. But it felt so good, after so much time of hiding my feelings.

* * *

 _Periwinkle's POV:_

My heart stopped.

How could that even happen? I wanted to find my friends and hang out with them until the ceremony would start, and instead, I found my sister kissing my true love. No, it can't be happening. It must be a nightmare.

But it's not. It's all very real.

Luckily, I was pretty far away from them and they didn't notice me, thank Pixie Dust. I flew away from there and back home. Once I got there, I collapsed on the bed, sobbing into my pillow. And I stayed there until the ceremony started.

Why does love have to be this hard? And why am I even suffering so much? Everything between me and Sonic was long ago. I got over it.

Actually, I didn't. At least not completely. How could I? How could I ever forget my sweet and precious Sonic? Sure, I've never thought about it a lot, but I didn't shrug it off either. We're star-crossed lovers. A Warm Fairy and a Winter Fairy separated by the border. Whoever said that history repeats itself must've been very wise.

Only that, in our case, when we were reunited, we pretty much forgot what was between us back then. I'm sure he doesn't feel anything for me anymore. Now that he's the legendary Aaron Stone, even if I had confessed my love for him, I'd probably be just another girl in the crowd.

Now that I think about it, was it even true love? That day, I was really confused and scared when he saved me frkn those Thistles or whatever they're called. I had no idea what I was doing and maybe that's why I kissed him.

Okay, I admit it. My first kiss and my first love were an accident. But who cares? It was the best accident of my life.

* * *

 **Happened or "What if?": "What if?"**

 **Well, this REALLY took longer than I was expecting. Have I ever mentioned I don't like school? Probably just bleven-teen thousand times. Let' make that bleven-teen thousand and one: I don't like school.**

 **Anyway, back to the story, I guess now you know that Ella and Diana are alive and will eventually return to Pixie Hollow (yeah, that part actually happens). And *sob* why does Peri get heartbroken every time? IT'S NOT FAIR!**

 **Okay, Rosetta's next. And after that, I know I technically said fairies from Pixie Hollow, but how about a chapter with a 16 years-old Lizzy? I mean, given how much she likes fairies, I could see her falling in love with one.**

 **Also, I mentioned in the first chapter something about Sonic and Peri eating chili dogs together. Don't worry, fairies don't eat meat. It's just a completely different type of food that they call chili dogs and which has no meat.**


	6. Announcement

**To lauraotaku22: I can't really think of a way to ship Sonic with Iridessa right now. She doesn't get a lot of screentime, so I guess it'll have to wait, and the next one will be about Lizzy. Of course, unless anyone comes up with a better idea. And ew, no, they're sisters.**

 **Okay, sorry I don't have an actual chapter, but I have something else you might like. Or you might at least think it's interesting. For all of you who haven't read my** ** _Blazefire origins_** **fic (in other words, a lot of my readers, because so far it only has 10 views and one of them is from IsonicfanI who added it to the community), I and the other three people who are taking care of the** ** _Sonic the Sparrowhog_** **series (two of us don't write, but they come up with great ideas) made a shared e-mail address for anything Sonic the Sparrowhog. It's on my profile. So you can e-mail us if you have any interesting suggestions for the series, if you just want to tell us how much you like it and how funny we are or even if you're up for some one-on-one Sonic the Sparrowhog roleplaying (or in this case four-on-one) :3**

 **Oh, and since I was talking about roleplaying, have I mentioned we have a Sonic the Sparrowhog RP forum on this site? Probably a couple of times, but who cares? Now it's a couple of times plus one. Feel free to join, diehard Sonic the Sparrowhog fans :3 If there still are any, that is. You know, the whole thing about me and IsonicfanI taking a break from writing and losing a bunch of fans :(**


End file.
